User blog:AgentHoxton/So...
This is just going to be a brief blog explaining my thoughts and feelings at this current time (since at the time of writing I'm on a bit of a time limit before I head to class), and what I plan on doing unless it changes otherwise. So, I'm almost done with Season 2, Hoxton vs. Mr. Foster, M. Bison vs. Peacock and Asura vs. Superman are the only remaining fights I have left before the season is under wraps. Hoxton vs. Foster will come first, out of these three. These fights will eventually come when I am motivated to get started on them. Right now, though... not quite the case. In fact... Hoxton/Foster, Bison/Peacock, Asura/Superman... ...I'm thinking of making them my last fights on this wiki in general, and just scrapping both Seasons 3 and 4 before buggering off from here altogether. It's not that I'm not a dedicated person to the ideas I have ahead - believe me, I am. But the reasoning behind this is that it appears my legitimacy for my adminstrator decisions are being called into question, even when valid reasons are given. The implications regarding users, to be precise (I hate to namedrop, it'd be pretty unhelpful in this case to insert said details). I've been accused of harassment, intimidating other people, and the like. One user in particular (again, not namedropping) says that I act too harsh towards a user. A user who was sending death threats to another user, which logically speaking should not be sent in the first place. But apparently, that user is in the right, and I am in the wrong, which I personally don't understand. I have to enforce the point that I am not a terrible person to other people by intention - stern words only come from other peoples' wrongdoings. I'm not the asshole neighbour who treats every action from the guy across the street as a matter for the police. Stern actions from me only come from when the offender in question did something to deserve it - and hell, most of the time doing this comes from getting messages about it from other people. Without these people, I'd have no idea that any of the incidents I have seen were happening (and in turn, I'd probably be asked about why I'm not doing my job properly). It's telling me that I am a jerk who just loves to send intimidating letters to people solely for my own amusement, which isn't the case at all. It doesn't particularly help that this isn't the first time that I was painted as an asshole. I act when I see something wrong that other people have done, like the death threat case. I am only trying to give people a helping hand and I am more than willing to take the responsibility. But apparently even that seems to be a doubt in the eyes of others. If that's the case, it might be wise that I close up shop soon before things get too out of hand. Category:Blog posts